<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dream, Our Eternity by ZeeTheZebra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824809">My Dream, Our Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra'>ZeeTheZebra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Everyone Else, Background Relationships, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is cute, F/F, Fluff, Kaguya is an airhead, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuyuko host a celebration of the winter solstice. Eirin thinks this is the perfect time to ask Kaguya a question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houraisan Kaguya/Yagokoro Eirin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dream, Our Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: EirinxKaguya is my comfort ship. That is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuyuko was hosting a ballroom dance at Hakugyokurou to celebrate the coming of winter. Everyone she knew was invited and Youmu made sure to invite the people Yuyuko forgot about. Of course, Reisen, Tewi, Kaguya, and Eirin were going. Tewi tried to convince Reisen to go with her as a joke, but Reisen already said she had a date. Tewi, pouting, accepted that, and about a minute later convinced another earth rabbit to go with her. Eirin saw Reisen putting on a suit while Tewi is wearing a fluffy dress. She then looked over Kaguya, who seemed really excited. She was going through her closet, muttering about what she wanted to wear. Quietly, Eirin slipped away to put on her attire. She decided on a dark purple gown dotted with gold sparkles plotting out the Perseus and Andromeda constellations. She put on a simple gold necklace, then slipped on flats the same color as her dress. Eirin then grabbed a small box off her vanity and slid it into a hidden pocket on her dress. Tonight, was the night. Eirin walked towards the door. She noticed Tewi and Reisen already left, then called towards Kaguya's room.</p>
<p>Kaguya! We need to hurry if we don't want to be late!"</p>
<p>"Oh, my gods," Kaguya mutters in response.</p>
<p>"Coming!"</p>
<p>Eirin heard her rushing to put on shoes. Odd, considering that she usually doesn't wear shoes. Then the door to her room opened and Eirin was left speechless. Kaguya was wearing a beautiful pastel pink dress with poufy skirt, the waist is tied with a maroon bow, and it is all decorated with maroon lace. Her shoes were high heels that match her dress. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of Eirin.</p>
<p>"Babe! You look so pretty!" Kaguya squeals.</p>
<p>Eirin immediately turned bright red.</p>
<p>"I... uh...thank you, Kaguya." she stammered back.</p>
<p>Eirin knew shouldn't feel this uncomfortable. She couldn’t understand why, at least at that moment.</p>
<p>"Well?" Kaguya asked while twirling around in her dress, giggling.</p>
<p>"What do you think of me?"</p>
<p>"You are absolutely stunning." Eirin answered regaining her composure.</p>
<p>Kaguya started giggling again.</p>
<p>"Awww. Thanks!" she said.</p>
<p>She then takes Eirin’s hand.</p>
<p>"Come on Eirin! The dance floor is calling!"</p>
<p>When they made it to Hakugyokurou they many familiar pairs of faces going together. Tenshi was with Shion, who looked exponentially more cleaned up than usual. Keine and Mokou also showed up together. Eirin made a mental note to stay away from them the whole night. Eirin saw Flandre with the young Komeji girl going together, which was strange since they both had the mental age of children. She does notice that they're also both in Western style princess dresses, so they were probably going as plus ones to their older siblings.</p>
<p>Nue and Mamizou;</p>
<p>Reimu and Sanae;</p>
<p>Marisa and Alice;</p>
<p>Miko and Tojiko; along with many others. Eirin looked to see the Prisimriver's, the Tsukumo's, Raiko, Mystia, and Kyoko as the band. Yuyuko then stepped up with Yukari by her side and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"<em>Ahem</em>. Welcome all, to my dance of the winter solstice! This is the longest night of the year, so let's make the most of it!"</p>
<p>The band started up with some upbeat music. The entire floor came alive and Kaguya started dancing wildly. Eirin never had experience dancing like that, so she just stood next to Kaguya, very awkwardly. Kaguya noticed and looked towards Eirin.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong, babe?" Kaguya asked.</p>
<p>"I... only know traditional dances." Eirin said while hanging her head.</p>
<p>Kaguya then grabbed her by the hands and yanked Eirin into some sort of strange and chaotic dance. She started laughing.</p>
<p>"I don’t know how to dance like this either!" she yelled while smiling.</p>
<p>Eirin smiled back. She sometimes forgot how much Kaguya didn’t care if they looked ridiculous. The two, along with the rest of the party, danced wildly for who knows how long, until the music slowed down to a waltz. The noise died down and everyone partnered up again. Eirin looked to Kaguya and did a small curtsy while offering her hand.</p>
<p>"May I have this dance your majesty?" Eirin asked in a mock subservient tone.</p>
<p>Kaguya giggles and takes it.</p>
<p>"You may, Miss Yagakoro" she replied in her 'royal' voice.</p>
<p>They slow danced for what felt like forever and all of it was pure bliss to Eirin. The whole time Kaguya was beaming. Seeing her so happy is what gave Eirin’s immortal life purpose. She then decided to move towards the question.</p>
<p>"Hey." Eirin asked.</p>
<p>"Do you want to step outside for a moment?"</p>
<p>"Sure!” Kaguya replied.</p>
<p>“A bit of fresh Netherworld air?"</p>
<p>They both laughed and walked outside. Even though they were in a different realm they could see the stars as they normally shone in Gensokyo. Yukari must've made it possible.</p>
<p>"Winter, huh?" Kaguya mused absent-mindedly.</p>
<p>"I never really thought much of it. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly. Aside from the fact it's when I'm most productive with medicine making. Instant refrigeration, if you know what I mean"</p>
<p>Kaguya shrugs. The two of them sit on the steps of Hakugyokurou leaning against each other, watching the stars. As they were doing so, Eirin took the box out of her pocket. She began clench it in her fist.</p>
<p><em>“Now”</em> she told herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ask now.”</em>
</p>
<p>But Eirin was still frozen, holding the box so tightly that her knuckles became white. She shouldn't be this nervous. She knew Kaguya loved her. All she had to do was ask. Eirin inhaled deeply then slowly let it out. She turned to Kaguya.</p>
<p>"Do you remember the day I promised I would stay with you forever?" Eirin asked.</p>
<p>"How could I forget?" Kaguya answered while sighing happily.</p>
<p>"The first time we told each other 'I love you'. It was one of the best moments of my life." she recounted.</p>
<p>"Well I was wondering..."</p>
<p>Eirin got down on one knee and showed the ring box to her. Kaguya at first looked confused.</p>
<p>"...if you'd do the same for me."</p>
<p>Kaguya’s confusion turned to realization as Eirin opened the box, revealing a star sapphire gemstone on a silver ring. Eirin looked Kaguya dead in her deep crimson eyes. She started to cry a little bit, but her voice hardly wavered.</p>
<p>"Kaguya Selene Houraisan, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Kaguya covered her mouth with her hands, completely speechless. She then flashed a brilliant smile.</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes! YES! OF COURSE!" Kaguya squealed.</p>
<p>Eirin slid the ring on Kaguya’s finger, then she pulled Eirin up into a kiss.</p>
<p>This, Eirin knew was the happiest moment of her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From henceforth every time I write a Touhou story, whether they are the main characters or in the background, Kaguya and Eirin are engaged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>